1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated figurines and more particularly pertains to a new animated workout simulating figurine for simulating a workout routine as an example that can be followed by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animated figurines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,428 describes a device that is interactive using a microcontroller to control movement of a human form toy. Another type of animated figurine is U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,352 disclosing a talking doll with animated features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,693 discloses an entertainment system that includes an animated figurine controllable by a user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an animated device that provides a workout routine that can be followed as an example of proper technique and balanced combinations of particular exercises.